Hydrogen can be produced from galvanic coupling of dissimilar metals. When a galvanic cell is created, a current flows between the anode and cathode metals. In addition to the current being produced, hydrogen is also generated. Although such reactions are very controllable, there are several drawbacks to using such galvanic hydrogen generators in small or micro electronic devices. The quantity of hydrogen produced is relatively low, as well as the ability of the current generated to do useful work. If not utilized, the current must be dissipated and is commonly channeled through resistive loads to prevent an unsafe short circuit.
An alternative form of hydrogen generation consists of materials that release hydrogen upon heating. These materials are generally stable at ambient temperatures and have a relatively high hydrogen content, but the heat of reaction to release the hydrogen can be difficult to control. Further, an auxiliary heat source may be required which increases the volume, weight and complexity of the device in which it is being utilized.